


April Fools!!

by ElectricSocks



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pranking, Pranks, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricSocks/pseuds/ElectricSocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a prank that Loki pulled on you the previous April the first, you decided you decide to prank him. But you never should try to trick the God of Mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!!

It was the first of April, Loki's favourite day of the year. This would be the fourth year you've spent being the target for Loki's pranks but this year would be different. The first year, he put a fake bug in the bathroom when you were in the shower. The problem was that it was the size of an iPad and he made it look like it was alive. 

The second year he thought it would be a great idea to put a screamer on your computer so after you spent a certain amount of time on it, the picture popped up. You could deal with a screamer, what you couldn't deal with was the monster crawling out of the computer screen. It took you three months to use the computer without thinking something bad was going to happen, but you still can't use the computer in the dark. 

Last year was the last straw; he put green hair dye in the shampoo bottle and when you left the shower to shout at him, a bucket of flour landed on you. At first you thought it was an illusion, like the previous years before. But when you found out it wasn't... He did apologise, you had to give him that at least. Little did he know that from that day you were waiting for the next April Fools day to roll around so you could finally get your sweet revenge.

So when April Fools rolled around, you were extremely excited, you had something big planned. While Loki was asleep you painted all of his cloaks from green to the brightest, vibrant, ugliest shade of pink you could find before adding glitter to every centimetre of the cloak. Though you didn't stop there.

You greased all the door handles. You made a massive pile of green jelly and put his helmet in it. And just for good measure you also drew a tiny moustache on Loki's face.  
It was about seven in the morning after you had done all of that but you were stuck outside your bedroom, so until Loki woke up you just had to wait.

He woke up at nine in the afternoon, you heard him grumble a little bit as he realised you weren't there. You heard him try to open the door, it took him less than one second to realise that the door handle was greased. He chuckled, "Good one Y/N, but is that the best you can do?"

The door opened to reveal the grinning Loki; his hands were alight with green magic. His dark hair hung by his wide shoulders. The grin lit up his face and his sea-like eyes glinted with mischief. Though you weren't looking at his smirk or his eyes or his hair, you were looking at the small French moustache that you drew on him. You simply rolled your eyes, stifling a smile. The excitement was getting to you.

You shrugged slightly as Loki walked towards you; he kissed you on your forehead and whispered, "You're adorable when you try."

Keeping up your act, you shot him a glare to which he grinned back. Yet again you rolled your eyes as you sat down on the couch. Loki walked towards the fridge, where you were keeping the helmet-jelly. You heard him open the fridge then silence before he walked towards you; he looked at you with disbelief, "Is that my helmet? Did you actually put my helmet in jelly?"

You shrugged as you tried to hide your grin though you couldn't keep a small smirk on your face, "I don't know why you don’t ask your cloak?"

His eyes widened with pure shock as the colour drained from his face, he looked terrified. He muttered defiantly, "You didn't."

A smile grew on your face, savouring his expression, "I did."

He was out of the room before you could even blink. You followed him quickly, not wanting to miss the look on his face. However, you failed to notice the bucket on the top of the door. So when you entered the room, the bucket full of glitter fell on you.

Loki appeared behind you, the illusion that you were following dissolved into thin air. He laughed as you turned around, you sighed loudly before shuffling awkwardly, making glitter fall in a pool around you. Even the moustache you drew on him was gone. 

Loki keeled over, laughter shaking his body, though he was just able to sputter out, “I’m the God of Mischief, you can’t fool me.”

It took him a while to get himself together, because every time he looked at you, he burst out laughing. If you could have moved then you would have but you were frozen with shock and surprise. You honestly thought you had him.

“I’ve still painted your cloaks,” you argued back, Loki couldn’t have pranked you another year, he just couldn’t have.

The light of mischief burned in his eyes and his grin grew even more, “No, it was an illusion, they are actually yours.”

“What?!” You stalked towards him; the shock wore off as quickly as it came around, anger replaced it in an instant. Your eyes narrowed and your fists clenched, you were a tad bit protective when it came to your clothes.

Loki held his hands out in surrender but he kept that small sheepish smile that you loved, “Don’t hate the player, hate the game?”

However, that smile wouldn’t cut it this time, you grinded your teeth together as you snarled, “You are going to replace them.”

His grin grew again, lighting up his whole face but he nodded. Ignoring his giggles you walked towards the bathroom, you were going to have a shower and prepare yourself for the years of endless teasing that lay ahead of you.

You never tried to prank Loki again.


End file.
